Ice Tribe Village
The Ice Tribe Village is a location in Nohr, where Chapter 17 of Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright and Chapter 8 of Conquest take place. It is the home of the Ice Tribe, and is known for its extremely cold climate. Profile Birthright The Ice Tribe Village is first seen during Chapter 17, where Flora takes the Hoshidans there to rest under the presumption that she also opposes Garon. However, Flora betrays them and the Hoshidans are quickly attacked by the tribesmen in the village. After defeating Flora and her army, Flora apologizes for this betrayal, but tells them that she had no other choice. Ashamed and remorseful for trying to kill her former liege as well as her beloved sister, Flora sets herself ablaze and dies from self-immolation. During their stay, most of the tribesmen view the Hoshidans as hostiles (having been threatened by Garon like Flora). Conquest The Ice Tribe is first mentioned after Garon orders Corrin to crush the rebellion alone. However, Xander secretly sends aid to them by sending Silas, Elise, and her retainers Arthur and Effie. The place is first seen during Chapter 8. Outside the village, the Nohrians collapse due to the freezing weather. Fortunately, they are rescued by the local tribesmen after Kilma noticed the Yato in Corrin's hands, believing them to be the hero their legends spoke of. Corrin tries to cover up the intent of their visit but Elise accidentally blurts it out, which results in a fight between the Nohrians and the tribesmen. The Nohrians eventually win the battle, sparing the tribesmen who fought them. Kilma is confused to why he is still alive and asks what Corrin is up to, since he and the rest of the tribesmen know that Nohrians fight for the thrill of war. Corrin asks Kilma to stop the rebellion in return for helping them get the freedoms that Garon stripped from them. Kilma complies with their request, stating that their determination and calm demeanor is what makes people believe in them. He tells them that he will await the day that they save the world. If three or more villages were visited in the battle, the tribesmen will offer Corrin a large lump of gold as an apology. Revelation While the Ice Tribe Village is not encountered in Revelation, the Ice Tribe Village was forced to comply with Garon's orders to kill Corrin or be killed themselves. Camilla, her retainers and a group of Nohrians were dispatched to kill Corrin, with Flora being forced to help them to ensure the safety of the tribe. Despite this, Corrin and their group repel their attack. After the battle, Flora reveals that before being deployed, she told her fellow tribesmen to go into hiding. She tells them that she would also assist them in their cause when she was sure that her tribesmen were safe from Garon's grip before leaving. Known People from this Village *Kilma - leader of the Ice Tribe, father of Flora and Felicia. *Flora - a retainer of Corrin and one of Kilma's daughters. *Felicia - the younger twin sister of Flora, and one of Corrin's retainers. Category:Locations